


Destroyed Borders

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was lost to history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012 but it's relevant now lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alfred trodded along in the snow, knee-deep and weary from the long journey. The temperature had to be well-below freezing, and the ground was completely blanketed by still-falling snow. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, or how long he had gone without resting. Time seemed to drift along with no keeping. The sky was always grey, and the sun shone most of the day up in the North, well after midnight.

After what seemed like centuries, or hours, or weeks, he finally made out the silhouette of Matthew’s home. It was rather large, but still built in a traditional way, like many houses in Canadian towns. However, Matthew lived far away from everything, so getting to his house was a bit of a chore.

He nearly crawled up on the porch, barely finding the energy and motivation to knock on the door. 

It was a while, but eventually Matthew opened the door slowly, the bells on the doorknob tinkling as he did so. He was wearing his winter coat, and his hood was down, melting snow dripping from it.

Matthew stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him, and grimaced when Alfred held his arms out for a hug. 

Alfred frowned as Matthew did. 

“What is wrong with you?”

No answer.

Alfred tried to hug his brother once more, but he pushed him away. Tears welled in his eyes, imminent to spill over.

He hadn’t seen him in years ; he hadn’t seen any nation in years. 

But Canada, he missed the most.

Canada, his Northern complement, his best trading partner, his colliqiual best friend, the one he admired most, the one he couldn’t see himself living without. They had been friends since they were just colonies, and even back then Alfred dreamed of one day marrying him. He kissed him on the cheek when he was upset, held him, and comforted him, and the other did the same. And now, Matthew just pushed him away like a stranger on a train who was getting a bit too close for comfort.

Alfred could barely speak with the terrible pain in his throat, the kind one felt when desperately trying to hold back tears. 

“Why don’t you like me? Was it something I said? Please, tell me! I don’t want to lose you! I love you!" 

That last part he didn’t mean to include, but with the way Matthew had pushed him, it didn’t seem to matter what he said anymore. He didn’t care. He could shout it out to the whole world and he would still mean it.

Matthew stammered a bit, slamming his boot down on the porch step. 

"Damn it! Maybe I loved you too! Maybe I wanted to do everything together, kiss under the stars, slow dance, go to the Great Lakes, make love, spend centuries with you to come!” - his voice cracked. “Maybe I used to dream about you when I was a colony! Maybe I wrote a letter to you that says somewhere ‘Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi’! But you had to destroy yourself! Political corruption, economical collapse, terribly high taxes…and now look at you. What was once the greatest superpower in the world is now sobbing at the foot of his Northern neighbour! You should be ashamed!” He turned to leave, but Alfred clung to his boot like a young child, sobbing and breathing heavily.

“No! Matthew, don’t leave me! Please! It’s not my fault!" 

Matthew shot him a disbelieving glare. "And why is that?”

Alfred’s voice shook between breathy sobs. “Remember when I told you about democracy?” - to that, a stiff nod. “My people…they chose him…I knew it was all over…and now look at them…miserable…I’m miserable…I was supposed to save them from him and he destroyed me! I can’t take it! Everything hurts…you pushed me away…why?”

Matthew’s voice lowered. “He could have been stopped long before this. I knew it was not only you, or me, but the entire world that knew he would reduce you to nothing. And now, he has destroyed all trade and relations between the United States and Canada.”

Matthew stepped up, not stopping when Alfred cried out again.

“I loved you. I never got to admit it, or act on it. And now, I cannot see you anymore. Goodbye, America.”

And with that, he slammed the door shut, leaving a sobbing Alfred out, crying hopelessly in a mix of cold, misery, national collapse, and a broken heart.

He was lost to history.


End file.
